From real to ANIME!
by MagicalStarlight
Summary: Two sisters took up their new identities, Ayame and Akira Kyumi, as they both dropped into the fascinating world of Naruto by the means of abusing their lousy com. Follow their ehem.. typical story..Read more inside!R&R!OCspairings not decided yet!
1. Enter! REVISED!

Hiya! MagicalStarlights' baaccck! Kay, first thing first. This chapter was revised and edited, so please leave your comments on this new opening chapter ayes! Lots of thanks!

Summary: Some two random girls.. Well, typically just land in the world of –ehem! - NARUTO!

Magical Starlight: Very common huh? However, this time will be a joint story written together with my sis! Wahahaha!

**Disclaimer: We do not own naruto! Got that? If we do, We'll be millionaire.**

"Talking"  
_"thinking"_

"**Kyuubi"**

"_**Inner Sakura"**_

(Me or my sis talking to you)

**Enter: Amy and Marissa!**

A girl with long lavender hair tied in a half ponytail was walking home. She stood almost ahead shorter then another older girl beside her, whom has deep auburn hair piled up in a messy bundle and tendrils of loose hair swung down, blocking her view on the road. Blowing her hair up, irritated, the older girl's emerald green eyes glanced over the handful of shopping bags they both carry and the older sister suddenly commented, "Amy, don't you think we may just overspent a tad "little" bit?" She looked abit unsure.

She gestured to the heavy bags loaded with junks and goodies to refill their refrigerator, no thanks to her little sister's rather large appetite. Amy grinned, "We might, but since we already overspent it, there's no need for us to stock up our house for the next few weeks." Her eyes glinted cheerfully in the dull sunlight which illuminated the sky orange and pink. "Besides, there's also the new Naruto VCD that had just came out! The titbits will serve its purpose well later on!" At this, the other girl couldn't help the smile that tugged at her lips as she shook her head.

"You'll be the death of me, I swear, Amy! Let's hope my part time job salary can last till the end of the month then." Marissa, the older girl groaned quietly, even though she was not really bothered by the fact that their rent had not been paid and yet here they are, spending away a quarter of her salary on food. Only.

"Haha! Don't worry 'bout it, sis! Think of it my way. It'll annoy the old fussy hussy to no end when we say we haven't got the money to pay her, again!" Amy giggled, stumbling abit as the heavy bags dragged her down. Marissa rolled her eyes heaven-wards, "You just spare no thoughts for your poor sister, you know that? But then again..."

She paused, her expression remained blank for a while before breaking into a huge grin, showing her teeth as she laughed. "Well? The houseowner shouldn't expect much from a couple of poor little orphans, could she? Here." Marissa took a red bag from Amy, seeing that she had began panting abit as they stomp up a hill, a glum looking house sat on top of it.

The "old fussy hussy" was an old woman in her sixties who rented her house to the couple of sister as she suddenly struck rich in the lottery and bought another mansion a couple of streets down the old house. Thus, she became proud and finding no use of the old house,she rented it out, at quite a surprisingly cheap price. It was only last year when Marissa spotted the bargain and immediately decided to moved out of the pathetic orphanage which she and her sister stayed in.

She spent a whole week convincing the officials there that they could really take care of themselves and were granted the freedom fianlly, but with alot of raised eyebrows. Relieved and bearing no regrets, Marissa and Amy moved into the bare looking house, bringing what little possessions they had left. Of course it wasn't that easy. The old lady, with her own selfish reasons, seemed to take pleasure in fussing or making sarcastic remarks and whatsoever over the state of their clothes, hair, hands and almost everything else.

Such as, "Oh my deear! What _filthy_ hair! Haven't you even _bathed_ for the last month?" was uttered loudly in their first meeting.Or, "Darliings! Is that your clothes! Its' sooo _dreadful _and outdated! My! You should also buy new undergarments, _that_ old ones simply disgust me!" Ahh... That was when she suddenly popped along for a "visit to her memorable old house" while Amy was helping Marissa scrub their clothes behind the house.

Why? Why take such dislike to the sisters you say? That would be because she had refused to rent the house the moment she saw her tenants, finding them _unworthy _and obviously too low class to stay in _her_ house, even though she does not stay in it anymore.Imagine her shock when the government officials take the matter to their hands, as they are quite fond of the sisters, paid a visit to her mansion and kindly asked for her cooperation... Uhh.. Well, sort of. And boy, was she happy to oblign... Not. But the girls took their revenge by enjoying every moment making her frustrated and goes red in the face. However that can leave it till other times.

Anyway let's just go on...

The little grey and red house looked hollow as the two girls approached and they dropped their conversation. Even though it was not as welcoming as their old house used to be like, Marissa and Amy were just glad to have a home. Gifts from the little friends they have in the orphanage came in all sorts of types and sizes when they moved in nearly a year ago, which was also on Marissa's birthday.

Silence was there once again as they opened the door to their house and walked in. Amy and Marissa's parents died in a fire accident 5 years ago when Amy was 5 and Marissa was 9. Nobody knew of any relatives that were willing to take them in and so they went to the orphanage. The little inheritance Marissa got from the deaths of their parents was only able to support them for, if used sparingly, ten years and only when Marissa reached the age of 16 was she able to completely take over the sum of money. Till then, Marissa had to get a job to support Amy's schooling and herself.

_Creakkk..._The tap squeaked as Marissa turned it on. Silence. Mari looked at the tap in horror, "Ack! Where's the water gone!" She exclaimed in alarm.Amy looked over from where she was packing the things into the refrigerator and rushed to her side.

"WHAT! Don't tell me that old potato of a B1tch cut off our water supply? (A/N:Potato?O,O")" Amy then switched on her tap of unflatteringly names for the old houseowner.

Mari frowned, "That's not very nice... Think she cut it off so as to make us pay up the rent... Damn! She isn't that stupid after all!" Making no attempt to shut Amy's vocabulary up.

Amy was seething, "Thank her lucky stars that she didn't cut off the electricity too! If not I'll march up there and strangle her silly peacock head off! (A/N: She wears a hat with a couple of peacock feathers sticking out everytime they saw her, she thinks its style u see..) I still wanna watch the Naruto VCD on the computer!" Mari looked at her dumbfounded, and bit her lips to control her laughter that threatened to explode.

"What?" Amy looked at her sister weirdly. This sat Mari off as she desperately covered her laughter by going into a coughing fit.

"You're so unbelievable! We don't have any water supply and there you are, worrying over if you're able to watch Naruto!" Mari choked and regained her composure after a while. Amy just put her hands behind her head and went back to her bag of groceries. "Well, at least we still have bottled drinks... We can survive. No point getting worked up because of that crazy woman, she'll have to give our water supply back when we pay her." She flipped her hair, grabbing a bag of chips and strutted off into the bedroom. Mari rolled her eyes and followed, snatching a bottle of drink along.

Kicking the door open, the first thing to be noticed was a photo of Mari and Amy's family photo. Their parents stood behind them showing a peace sign at the camera whilea younger version of Amy sat on her father's shoulder, laughing. Mari stood by a woman, who had the same auburn hair as Mari only lighter, was grinning broadly at the camera. Amy averted her gaze and flopped on a chair, turning on the computer and pulled out the latest Naruto VCD she bought with her own savings. Mari went over and sat on the bed, the photo frame stood innocently above her on the shelf, painfully reminded them of their dead parents.

_FLASHBACK_

_9-year old Mari snuggled into her bed and a pair of hands pulled the blanket up to her chin, patting her on the head. She looked up into her mother's loving eyes and gave a small smile. ACHOO! The sneeze came out without warning, the woman laughed softly and asked Mari to sleep. Little 5-year old Amy peeked into the room, her eyes bright as her mother waved her in._

_"Well, do you want to stay with your sister? You can take care of her when we're not around kay?" The woman said, smiling at Amy. Amy nodded, grinning back at her, then plopped herself onto another bed beside the sneezing and feverish Mari and watched her intently, determined to do her part well. Mari raised her head abit and pouted, "I can take care of myself, Mum! Ask sis to go 'way, if she caught my cold she'll whine non-stop!"_

_A chuckle came from behind the woman as their father entered the bedroom, "You'll have to take care of her in turn then, its natural for siblings to look after each other, isn't it?" He said gruffly, a smile under his bushy moustache. _

_Then both of them kissed them goodbye and told them to take care. Mari and Amy sent them off with an assuring smile, not knowing this would be the last time they will be able to see their parents again... _

_The next morning, a policeman knocked on their door and Amy sleepily opened the door. The policeman had brought back a very saddening news indeed, he couldn't bear to break the news concerning the deaths of their parents to the innocent little girl standing in front of him, still not fully awaken yet. Yet, he had no choice._

_In the bedroom, Mari shot up from the bed when a terrible wail suddenlypierced throughthe morning air._

_Mari clambered down the stairs to see Amy thrashing screaming wildly in the policman's arm, wailing as tears streamed down her face. Shocked, Mari immediately wanted to pull her away, thinking the policman to be a kidnapper but was not able to do so as her cold still had a grip on her as her head spinned dizzily._

_A couple of hours later..._

_They were lost in their own worlds. People bustled around in the office they were in, not taking a second glance at them. _

_Mari was wrapped in a thick jacket and a scarf wounded around her neck. Amy sat on the sofa, sniffing occasionally, both of their eyes red and puffy from cryingas the deaths of their parents registered in their young brains. Much consoles and explanations coming from those who had talked to them were lost to them as they felt their family life break into bits and pieces in front of them._

_A woman in her mid thirties strode forward, greeted them kindly and told them that she was from the orphanage. She offered her hand to bring them to their new home, Amy looked up at her, tears welling up again and took her hand._

_Mari sighed, feeling depressed and helpless, held the woman's other hand and they walked out of the building in a subdue silence, into the beginning of their new lives..._

_END FLASHBACK_

Amy was staringat the computer screen, she started as a hand suddenly shook her on the shoulder. "Hey, aren't you going to start the disc? Haven't you been waiting for this moment all these while for the disc?" Mari waved a hand in front of her face, grinning faintly.

"Yeah! That's for sure! Ever since Naruto got me hooked I've collected all the VCDs so I can watch it over and over!" Amy proclaimed, her enthusiasm returning and her spirits soared higher as the Naruto theme song began to play.

A couple of minutes passed, Amy tapping her fingers impatiently, growled, "What wrong's with it? Its been repeating the song at least thrice already! Come'on start start start!"

Mari stood up behind her said lightly, "Chill... Our computer isn't the best out there, shouldn't be a surprise. Wonder if its something wrong with the disc..." She murmured to herself. Suddenly, a whirring sound came out from the computer and the picture of Konoha village with a spiral trademark freezed on the screen.

"Argg! It hanged! Noooo!" Amy moaned, and impulsively struck out a hand to hit the screen.

"Don't-!" Mari voice got lost midway and Amy's hand never touched the screen, as a brilliant flash of light burst through the screen blinding the two of them with a _SHIINGG!_ (A/N:Dramatic isn't it? wakakaka! _SHIING!)_

_Moments later..._

"Urghh..." Amy groaned asshe blinked and turned away from the sunlight, feeling grass under her. Wait a minute, grass? GRASS! Amy hopped up in a second with wide eyes. Trees met her vision, she stood in the middle of a patch of forest floor and Mari knocked out somewhere beside her. _Huh? We're in the middle of a frikking FOREST!_

"Uhh.. Off the lights..." A voice groaned. Amy looked beside her and saw Mari waking up. Mari opened her eyes in shock and jumped up, "Where the hell are we, Amy!" Her jaws falling open and she jerked her head looking around at the trees in confusion.

Amy shook her headand said, "I was thinking the same question when you woke up."

"Hey!" Mari said suddenly, "We're wearing different clothes! These aren't our clothes!" Amy looked down and, indeed, they were wearing different clothes. Amy wore a dark red blouse and dark coloured pants. Mari, on the other hand, wore forest green blouse and black shorts. They both had black sandals.

"Um..." Amy stared at Mari, her brows knitted together and scratch her head. Mari returned her a questioning look.

"Did you suddenly shrunk a couple of sizes or am I wrong that you seemed to be abit... younger? Around the same age as me?" Amy twitched her head, looking straight into Mari eyes, which she was not able to do because of their height differences.

Mari was stunned, and realized that it was true as the ground suddenly looked to be nearer to her then before. She whipped out a mirror out of nowhere andexamined her feature frantically. Besides her obvious shrink of height, her hair had become shorter and her face more rounded, giving a more innocent look, only her eyes still have the same look. The emerald orbs darkened slightly, and Mari snapped the mirror close, feeling absurdat what had happened to her.

Amy, however, was enjoying the situation enormously, felt somewhat excited and smiled slyly at Mari. "Heheh... Now that you've tranformed few years younger, we're considered equals now!"

Mari smirked and stepped closer, "Hmm... I may have turned younger, but... Guess what? You're still shorter then me! Hah!" Amy smile dropped immediately and whacked Mari on the shoulder, "Don't get happy! Its only by a few centimetres! And I'll catch up to you in no time at all!"

A crunch of twig alerted them of someone approaching, the two of them jumped, startled and turned around to see a figure stepping out from behind a tree. It was a man. A very strange looking man too. Amy felt a tremble of fright ran up her spine, hoped that the man was not some dangerous criminal or crazy person who will harm them, while Mari looked warily at the approaching man.

"Yo!" He raised a hand in greeting, stopping a distance away as Mari and Amy took a step back. He had a mask pulled over his nose, a headband of sort with a metal plate attached on it was tied lopsided across one of his eyes so all they could see of his face was his right eye, which was fixed on them curiously. The man was also clad in some kind of uniform, to Mari and Amy, which were in dark green and black.

Amy and Mari took little notice of his features as they were staring at his hair interestedly. His hair was a greyish white colour, hard to distinguish, and was swept to the left side. Amy had never seen such hairstyle and wondered how he could have pulled it off looking more cool then weird. Mari, too, find it new to her, but felt it to be very original.

Amy then suddenly asked, "Is your hair natural or did you sleep with a fan beside you the whole night and when you wake up it's slanted like that?" Mari coughed, refraining herself from adding another comment. _Maybe he'scaught in a huge sandstorm blowing from his right side all the timeand ended up like this? But who cares, it's cool. Funky. _She grinned secretly.

The man's visible eye curved into an arc in amusement and replied, chuckling abit, "You girls are interesting... Nobody ever ask me about my hair like this... But first, I think you shouldexplain why you're here so far away from the village wandering around?" He scratched his head and looked down at them, expecting a reply.

"Umm... Well, you see... We're kinda lost..." Mari started, relaxing as the man does not seemed to be a bad guy. He nodded at her to go on. "And we don't know where we are?" Amy spoke up, still staring at him, finding something amiss, something that she should realized and does not know. _He does seem very familiar... But its impossible to forget a guy with such outstanding hair, well looks. So what could it be..._

"Ahh... I see. I've never seen you before, What are your names?" The man asked.

"Shouldn't you introduce yourself first before asking someone's name? Basic courtesy you know." Mari said, not prepared to give their names yet.

The man looked, if possible, even more amused at Mari, "Oh! My bad. My name is Hatake Kakashi. Thanks for the reminder, girl?" He placed his hand on his hips and waited patiently, still smiling through his mask.

His words struck Amy and Mari as they finally realized why was he so familiar to them. Their eyes widen and their thoughts jumbled up in a mess. _OHMYGOD!_ They panicked and Amy immediately ran through all the japanese names she know to answer him, knowing that names such as theirs would not be accepted.

"Uh.. Uh.. I'm Ayame! And she's my sister, A... A.. Akira! Please to meet you!" She blurted out with a smile while Mari choked and looked at her. _Ayame? Akira? _Amy, or Ayame now, returned a look. _Well, I couln't think of anything! I just said what happened to be on my mind!_

Mari/Akira could not do anything about it now, so she turned her attention to the man known as Kakashi, wondering if he's for real or if he's just an escaped lunatic.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the two strange girls, and sighed, "Well, what do you say that I bring you two back to the village?" _They're just a couple of ten year old girls, harmless I guess..._

This caught their attention as they grinned and nodded excitedly at him, wanting to see the village for real. So Kakashi led them through the forest, Akira and Ayame tagging along behind him. They walked on for almost an hour when they finally reached the village entrance, the huge red doors coming into view as they stepped out of the forest.

Both Akira and Ayame had no doubts after this as they gazed up in awe andhad the same thoughts running through their minds. _If this is a dream, I'll rather not wake up! We're in the world of Naruto! WHEEE!_

END OF CHAPTER ONE!

NEXT CHAPTER: Going to the Academy and meeting naruto and friends.

Magical Starlight: Yes! We finished chapter one!

Kail-S: Yea yea.. Geez, how long was that! Oh hey people! In case you all don't know me, I'm Magical.S sis here. Haha hope you'll have fun reading this fic! (grins)

Magical. S: Hey guys! Plz Review! Make lots of reviews and we'll be glad to continue the story!

Kail-S: Heh! First timer over here guys, welcome any helpful flames but those offending ones will be used to roast (insert your favorite character here)!

Alriight! So this is the updated of the 1st chapter! I've decided to leave some parts of the fic as it is but still, the chapter is a whole lot different! So plz R&R!

Edited by: Kail-S


	2. Following Naruto!

In the bedroom…

Sound: Whee! _PloNk!_ Ouchie… Oops! Eh…WHERE'S THE LIGHTS GONE! _Random shrieking_

_Scuffle snort scratching_

Tired voice: Geez… Keep your volume down will ya?_ kicks something in the dark Muffled squeak_

_Flick! _Lights came on.

Voice: There, much better. Hmm… _Looks at the source of the sound and pulled a face _should've knew it…

_Grumbles mumbles _

Voice: Oh man… _suddenly saw you. _Eep!_ Sends you out of the door. _YOU DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING! _SLAM!_

Kail-S: Hey! Yoo hoo! _waves enthusiastically_ Thanks for your reviews people! Let's see some replies to the reviews, kay?

Magical.S: … … Alright then…

**Loveme731: Hmm… There might be pairings… Heheh if you guys wanna see who ended up with who you can send in votes to vote for your favorite pair.! Regarding your OC, well, you can send in your character's details and we'll include you in the fic then. ) Thank you lots for your review!**

**Shizukakatana: Haha..! Don't worry, we're not the least offended. Grins cheekily so we're not gonna fry any of your fav characters then. And many thanks for your tips, we will continue to improve for you guys sake! x) **

**Brok3nRagd0ll: Yo! Kail-S here replying, girl! P Thanks for your encouraging review worx haha. Even if I'm the one who asked you 2 review xp. **

**P.S: Oh and as for our age, if you people really wanna know… You can send in more ReViewSs! And we might tell ya all! Buahahaha..! Or you can try guessing! Heheh.. innocent look Ain't we nice?**

**Chapter 2**

**We had ramen and Naruto!**

"Halt!" A guard guarding the hidden village of konohagakure said. "Hmm..?" A silver-haired man wearing a jounin vest and a mask covering most of his face together with a hitae-ate tilted over his left eye said. Two girls were behind him. One lavender head and one auburn head looked nervously at the guard.

The silver-haired jounin whom we all know very well as Hatake Kakashi raised his head from the orange book he was reading that was titled "Come come paradise". The guard looked closely and realized who it was. "Sorry, Hatake-san! Your book blocked me from seeing who you are. Go right in!" The guard said hurriedly, letting the jounin and the two girls who looked no older then ten in. Kakashi said nothing and went back reading.

He led them into the village and all of a sudden, he stopped and turned around. "Well, go back home kids. It's getting dark. Don't wander 'round after dark." Once he finished, he disappeared with a light "_poof!"_ before any of the girls could reply. The two sisters looked at each other and one of them spoke, "So Akira, what should we do now?"

Akira shrugged and replied with a "don't know". They sighed. In another world with no place to stay and no money (except their world's). This was just not their day.

Both of them took a moment scanning the area. Houses lined up at the sides of the streets, little people were around and none took notice of the newcomers. A couple of shops are still opened. To the left of them a flower shop stood and on the other side further in front, nestled in a corner was a little stall with its name "Ichiraku Ramen" written in large on top.

A loud growl emitted from their stomachs. A large sweatdrop appeared on their head along with people that heard it. They blushed and quickly ducked into the ramen shop.

Immediately, a whiff of aroma caught the two girls and Ayame began to drool. Akira gave her a slapped on the head, "stop that! It's so disgusting!" Ayame glared and ordered loudly instead to a man in his apron behind the table "Chicken ramen for me here!"

A thunder of a growl sounded from Akira and Ayame threw a knowing look over. Akira coughed, "Can't help it. I think we haven't had anything since morning and it's dark now, not to mention what we went through till now."

In unison, their stomachs gave a loud protest and the ramen boss chuckled, placed two bowls of steaming chicken ramen in front of them. Just the smell of it sent Ayame digging into the bowl without hesitation while Akira, shook her head at her sister's behavior, shifted abit further before helping to her bowl.

But even before Akira finished her third mouthful of ramen, Ayame emptied her bowl and raised her bone-dry bowl and voice as another voice going together, "Another bowl of ramen, please!"

Akira snorted into her ramen, trust her sister to gobble _that_ fast. And upon hearing the other voice accompanying Ayame, she glanced up for a moment. It took a glimpse of the person to send her splattering and gave a hard poke to Ayame's side.

Ayame choked, "what do you do that for! Can't you leave me to eat in peace?"

"God! He's just sitting there and we didn't even know!" Akira hissed urgently into Ayame's ear.

"Who? I didn't see anyone around, all I know is the super duper delicious ramen right in front of me!" Ayame protested, taking no notice and slurped her ramen again. Akira, sitting on her right, grabbed her head and turned her forcefully to her left.

"Man! You wouldn't recognize _anyone_ when you have food in front of you! Look!" Akira grumbled under her breath. "And to think that you've watched more Naruto VCD then me…"

Ayame's eyes widen in shock at the blonde in a bright orange jumpsuit sitting to her left. Akira raised her eyebrows at Ayame moment of stupor, and stares at the bright orange jumpsuit.

"How could we have missed that…" referring to the blonde in his bright orange jumpsuit which practically screamed _I'm right here! Duh! I can be spotted **easily** from miles away!_

Blond hair, orange jumpsuit and his signature "whiskers" on the sides of his face, Ayame gasped, "It's really him! Him! I must be dreaming!"

Akira reached over and pinched Ayame's face, hard. "Oww! Ow! Ouchie! Stop that!" Ayame winced. "So you see, you're not dreaming." Akira smirks.

"But… But… But that's Naruto!" Ayame said in awe. "Well congrats to him then, he's the first ever to distract you from your food." Akira laughed and add, "Don't stare, you're making him suspicious and we wouldn't want unwanted attention you know, since we're not even of this world!"

Sitting to the left, ten year old Uzumaki Naruto noticed the two girls out of the corner of his eyes staring and thought, _"I've never seen them around… Am I attracting their attention because of how I'm eating?" _he frowned, _"or do they also think that I'm a monster, a demon?"_ His heart suddenly felt heavy, feeling sorry for himself he continued snuffing his ramen, slowing down a bit.

Ayame then turned back to her ramen, finished her last strand of ramen and pushed it back sighing. She looked at Naruto at the corner of her eyes and thought, _"Kawaii..."_ Akira, noting the starry eyed Ayame, rolled her eyes and finished her ramen quickly.

A sudden scrapping sound of the chair alerted them as Naruto stood up, five empty bowls stacked up on the table. Naruto searched his pocket for money and, after a while, became frantic. Apparently, he had forgotten to bring money because he suddenly took off, running hurriedly away from the ramen store, shouting apologies behind and promising he will pay back his bills in the future. The ramen boss, shocked and furious, rushed out to catch him but Naruto had already vanished.

Ayame and Akira saw him ran down the street and a sudden thought struck Akira as she turned to Ayame, "Oh my gosh! We didn't have any money to pay!" Ayame squeaked, but then a light bulb lighted above Ayame suddenly.

She whispered, "Run!" Akira had the same thoughts and they shot out of the stall and passed the shrieking boss who was shaking his fist at the run away Naruto. He went red in the face as he realized Akira and Ayame had not paid for their ramen too and yelled angrily, chased after them before panting heavily as he gave up.

Akira and Ayame easily outran the ramen boss and ran after Naruto. However, as they turned around a corner, they ran straight into a pair of knees and fell over. "Ahh! What the-!" They looked up, a young man in chunnin vest with a crop of brown hair in a spiky ponytail and a horizontal scar over the bridge of his nose stared in surprise down at the two sisters. Naruto who had been running away was now right beside the young man looking grumpy with his arms crossed.

Ayame looked over the man and thought that he looked vaguely familiar, she nudged Akira and told her so. Akira nodded, "its Umino Iruka! Naruto's teacher, remember?" she muttered back.

Then she was suddenly lifted up and was up on her feet, Akira blinked, Iruka had helped them up and ask, placing his hands on his hip, "What are you two out doing? Don't tell me you two are having "free" ramen over the ramen stall like Naruto did huh?" he gave a stern look. Without thinking, Ayame let out a "Bingo!" and Akira clamped a hand over her mouth immediately.

Iruka frowned deeply and said, "Follow me to the Hokage office you two. You need to _explain_ yourselves." Akira's face became grim and they both gulped, having no choice, followed Iruka obediently.

(Possible scenario along the way)

"Umm… Akira?"

"Yeah..?"

"Did you notice that we've just turned animated when we reached here?"

Both of them examined their arms and hands, along with each others' appearance.

… …

"Oh yeah… Right!"

"COOL!"

"… Darn!"

_To be continued… … _

Kail-S: Sorry for the late update! So how is this? ) A little longer then the 1st chap, hopefully we'll be able to write longer and betta! cheers!

Magical.S: Hey ppl! Plz review generously! And we don't own Naruto else pigs will fly!


	3. Fun in the Hokage office

Hey guys! We're back for more action and writing after nearly a month! Sorry with the waiting, it's near the end of the year and exams are on us… So put up with us k guys? We're terribly sorry!

Magical. S: Come 'on! Let's start with the replies to the reviewers!

Kail-S: Hmm… Yea… yawned and takes out a **_short_** slip of paper hinthint.

**Taruna-Rei: We're glad you like our story. Thanks for reviewing! We'll look forward to meeting your OC! Kiba will be "booked" by you for the moment then! Cheers! **

**Loveme731: Gaara will be appearing in the later chapter and we'll see if we can have your character and Gaara together! Thanks for reviewing! Oh pls give us your parents name too, for identification purposes in the next chapter so we can introduce your OC. ;)**

Kail-S: Now then, Let's see what's gonna happen next!

Magical. S: We don't own Naruto or pigs will be flying in superman suits. XD

**Along we go!**

Umino Iruka stared at the two girls at the corner of his eyes. _"I haven't seen them before. Who are they?"_ he thought. Ayame looked at her surroundings. All of a sudden, they stopped. The brown-hair chuunin knocked on the door and a weary old voice replied, "Come in."

**Ayame's POV**

There was a desk and behind sat an old man in robes and a hat with a Chinese word "fire" imprinted on it. Lines of age showed how much he had gone through and yet in his eyes a fire still glow with a certain passion. Nevertheless, it was wise eyes and kindness he showed us as we stepped into the room. The Third, as we had recognized immediately, raised an eyebrow as he surveyed the weird company that came into his office.

Iruka came in first, then Naruto, Akira and finally me. He seemed surprised at the sight of us, so I guessed it was because we're not familiar to him at all. Fidgeting a bit, I went to stand beside my sister as Iruka ushered us forward.

Then Iruka gave us a stern look which translate, _"you guys stay right here and keep quiet! No tricks!"_ this was shot at the blonde sneaking behind his back. We stifled giggles as Naruto winced and stick out his tongue at Iruka but stood still after the Third waggled his finger at him, "now, now what trouble have you got yourself into again? Dragging two innocent girls down with you I guessed?"

Naruto pouted and burst into a stream of explanations, pointing his finger at the Third "No! I did NOT! You old geezer! Since when had I-"

_Old geezer! Heehee... Naruto is so funny_. I snickered in amusement and Akira snorted at his retort.

Iruka interrupted, frustrated, "Don't you start on anything you hear me? Have some respect at who you're talking to!"

The Third raised his hand, "Let him talk, I believe there's more to it, Iruka." He looked more amused then anything else, man, he's one cool old guy! I wished we had such an interesting grandfather or father for that matter. My feelings dropped to the bottom of the pits at the thought, otou-san… I pushed away the reminder of my dead father.

Anyway, back to Iruka, he faltered and replied, "But- but Hokage!"

Yada yada… The conversation faded into the background as I scan around for anything interesting. But there isn't, 'cept for the funky old man who is displaying exasperation at the story Iruka recounted to him.

All of a sudden, something clicked in my mind, if the Third was still alive then it means that... Oh my gosh! Orochimaru hasn't invaded the village yet! And, since we're here, it means we had already disrupted the storyline, so would it hurt if we altered a little bit more? I could hardly contain my excitement, the Third might not die at all! We could warn him of what is going to happen! … …

**Third person's POV**

While Ayame was in deep thoughts, Akira had thoughts of her own too. (Iruka was explaining to the Hokage while they were in their little own worlds.)

**Akira's POV**

Hmm… so this is the Third… Nice, just like a typical grandfather I guess, old and wise looking, though I think this "grandfather" here is more then he looks. I glanced around and saw shelves of books, some of them so thick I can't imagine if one falls on top of a person's head, but other then that, quite a neat little place I'll say. Cozy. Wonder if the Third ever falls asleep working in here? I sweat-dropped at the piles of files that took up most of his table, holed up in here whole day _really_ isn't good for health.

The Third must have sensed what I had thought as he looked closely at each of us, pushed up front by Iruka and standing side by side with shuffling feet. He winked and pushed away the work he had on his hands at the moment and engaged with a little "conversation" with Iruka which, of course, tells of what trouble three kids hanging around "innocently" had ran into.

I snorted once when Naruto called the Third something rude and Iruka scolded him. Old geezer indeed, the Third was not at all bothered by Naruto's comment, instead looking most amused. Respect for him blossomed as I watched him handle both Iruka and Naruto single-handedly, now that's so _hip_! I thought wryly, casually borrowed the phrase from someone out there, gladly thanks to the same person too.

However, I grimaced, avoiding the Third's reproaching look he sent us as Iruka spilled the whole incident. Then I noticed Ayame zoning out of the whole situation, her gaze unfocused.

Ayame looked bleak for a moment, and then a look of realization dawned on her. Sighing, I knew she had caught up with what exactly we've landed ourselves in. With the Third alive and most certainly well sitting right in front of us, she can only thought of one thing, well, almost.

An unreadable look crept up on her face, I raised an eyebrow, is she thinking what I think she'll think of? I sure hope not, though I knew that it was unavoidable. Turning away, I stare at the floor.

What are we going to do now? It's all happening so fast and I'm sure more will be coming up. I wonder how is it back in our own world, has anyone realized we've gone missing? _Maybe a couple of weeks later someone may_, I thought grimly. Oh man, that means we totally dumped everything back home! What will the school say? What about the house? NO! We've struggled through the loss of our parents and all our friends are back at home! We don't belong here, its Anime for god sake!

And there's another thing, we're in an anime series which we're familiar of! Especially Ayame, she'd watched it more then me, even though I knew the whole storyline fairly well. But still! We know their fates and future! This information might even get us killed, if we're not careful with it. No. This is not gonna get better, I should've known…

I felt the frustration rising within me, confusing amount of thoughts swirled in my brain, causing chaos as I rubbed the sides of my head. Frowning, I decided to stop thinking for a moment then find an opportunity to sort it out, someday, somehow…

**Third person's POV**

Ayame and Akira snapped back to reality as they realized the Third spoke to them, "Girls? Are you there?" Ayame blinked and said the first sentence that went into her mind "What is it you want, old _cool_ geezer?" Akira rolled her eyes as Iruka had a vein popping out of his head. The Hokage raised both of his eyebrows at Ayame in surprise then went back into his cool exterior as Ayame had _kindly_ stated.

The Third coughed and asked, "your names, please?" Akira grinned and replied, "I'm Akira and she's Ayame my sister." Ayame nodded in respond. The third smiled and said "I assumed you're new here as I have never seen you before." Akira and Ayame nodded politely.

Then Ayame, with some quick thinking of cock-and-bull story started explaining in a low voice, "Well, to keep the long story short, our _clan_ was massacred (A/N: Find something familiar? smirks) and we wandered around in hiding of the murderer that killed our family." She adopted a forlorn look at this point. (A/N: Wahahaha….. MORE familiar?) Akira merely crossed her fingers behind her back and pulled a, what she hope it will be, distressed expression and made sure she kept eye contact with the Third.

The Third furrowed his eyebrows in concentration and said, "Did you see the killer's face?" This time, Akira, complied with her sister's plan and added, "We couldn't be sure, it was dark and the whole house were quiet… We knew something was terribly wrong, there was an uneasy feeling in the air and before we know it, bodies of people we know lay in pools of blood everywhere." Here, Akira added a dramatic sob. It seems that the Third, Iruka and Naruto thought it was true.

Ayame cried fake tears and continued, "Then after that we saw a red eyed man in red and black robe. His red eyes were really creepy. His eyes had three dots around the pupil, we took off into the forest in fear and before we knew it, we were deep inside the forest and lost sight of the red eyed guy. Wait a minute; I think there was some kind of freaky- looking _shark guy_ behind him. Other then that, we're totally alone and lost in the forest. A few days passed and we were lucky not to encounter any danger. It was upon luck that we managed to reach a nearby town and worked for some place making enough money. After that, we traveled awhile and came back to the forest where we unluckily, got lost again. This time, a silver hair man called... What was he called again?"

Akira gave a soft sob and said, "K-kakashi." Akira rubbed her eyes and went back to continue the story, "Well, Kakashi- san brought us to this village, seeing that we're all alone and then we went to the nearest ramen store because we were hungry. We only realized after we ate the ramen that we lost our money somewhere."

Naruto was looking wide eyed at the story along with Iruka. The Third was silent all along, then he gave a reassuring smile and asked, his eyes fixed on the pair of sisters "Can you show us your clan's techniques or fighting style?" Ayame glared at him mentally and thought, "_Sly old geezer. Trying to test us huh? Well, I'll show you!"_ Ayame nodded solemnly and replied, "We'll show you in a few weeks because we have not mastered it yet." Akira, whose intelligence surpass Ayame far too much glared at him and huffed, dropping all pretence now, "For goodness sake! We're only ten! We have not even completed training yet! You _hippy_ old geezer!"

All those in the room stared at her with their jaws dropping on the floor. The Third sighed and told them he would leave the matter for now until we're prepared to tell him the truth.

**A long time later as we're too lazy to write (Ayame's POV)**

I looked at Akira as we walked down the path. The Hokage had graciously accommodated us with an apartment and a place at the academy. We reached the apartment and Akira took out a pair of keys. Tossing one to me, she opened the door and on the lights.

Our first impression was that this place needs a cleanup. I turned to my sister smirking and said, "Well, let's get this place rocking up!" She grinned and so, we started our cleaning spree.

A few days had passed and I decided to talk to Akira. "Akira, we need to talk now." Hearing the serious tone, she put down the book she was reading and asked, "Yes?" I replied, "Remember the story we told the Third?" Akira nodded and said suspiciously, "What about it?" I smirked and said, "Think of the styles of anime or cartoons we watched, Akira." She put all the pieces together and gasped, "You don't mean-!" I smirked evilly and said, "Oh yes, Akira..." She chortled with malice and we went to our backyard.

**A day later (third person's POV)**

Today, the two sisters were going to go to the academy and learn like the rest. Right now, they're introducing themselves to the class.

"Hi, my name is Kyumi Ayame. Nice to meet all of you." The lavender hair girl smiled. All eyes were on her, or rather on her hair. Ayame's smile became stony as she glared mentally back at whoever meets her eyes.

"Uh… And I'm Kyumi Akira. Pleasure meeting ya all." Auburn hair tied up in a high ponytail shook at the looks her sister gets. "Well... You wanted to dye your hair… So deal with it. Anyway, you're not the weirdest hair color I've ever seen. Look at that pink hair over there." Akira muttered under her breath, enjoying the scene.

Ayame chuckled bitterly, "Yeah, if I wasn't born with a stupid color for a hair, I wouldn't have dyed it." Ayame had a terrible past, born with dull orange hair was NOT cool with her, heck, it looks like she had a pumpkin on her head! She even looks better with _green_ hair which she tried before but it looked too punk for her liking.

It will be a _very _interesting life experience here. Both Akira and Ayame spotted a blond spiky head at the back of the class goofing around. Oh yes, it will be such an interesting experience indeed…

And so, they started at the academy.

Magical. S: Well! Another chapter done! Pls review!

Kail-S: That took us shorter than expected… raises an eyebrow at the fanfic well, what's done done. Enjoy! Any critics to be commented is accepted thru me

Press this nice looking tasty deliciously delicate little button here!

Many thanks if you do!

l

l

l

l

v


	4. Happenings

Disclaimer: We don't own any of Naruto… Though we wished we owned them and be millionaires.

**Chapter 4**

**The in betweens and all sorts of nonsense!**

A delicious smell of cooking pancakes hovered around the little homey apartment of two going-to-be-students of the Konoha Academy of Ninjas. The sun was peeking through the windows, as Kyumi Akira stood behind the source of the seducing smell of pancakes, wearing an apron over her deep blue shirt and long grey pants. Her auburn hair was pinned up in a messy bundle as strands of escaped hair hang freely swaying in the breeze and as she shifted to flip the pancakes 'round.

A yawn sounded at the door and Kyumi Ayame, in a scruffy nightdress, stepped into the tiny kitchen, slumping into a seat as she rubbed her eyes groggily, blinking at the sunlight winking at her. "Hey, Sis… What's for breakfast?" Ayame sniffed hungrily in the air, her lavender hair stuck out at all direction and her eyes suddenly gleamed predatorily as she caught a whiff of pancake smell. "Ohh…! Pancakes! Are they done?" Ayame drooled.

"Go and wash up first! You're not going to get anything to eat until you've washed up. Ayame!" Akira exclaimed as Ayame tried to slip a plate of golden pancakes just fresh out of the frying pan before she had came in away. Ayame gave a sour look at Akira's stern face and dodged a couple of wooden spoons flying at her as she strolled into the bathroom around the corner.

"Already practicing your throwing skills when we've not even started school yet? Haha!" Ayame called out teasingly.

"Shut it! You better don't make a mess in the bathroom!" Akira grumbled back.

"Aww… Pancakes sneaking failed. Oh well…" Ayame muttered as she turned on the tap, splashing the cool water onto her face, not registering Akira's last remark as the water dripped all over the sink and floor.

A couple of minutes later, Ayame came out, mess-free, half of her long lavender hair neatly pulled back with a strip of leather and she had changed out of her night clothes. Clad in a white sleeveless top and pale violet pants, she sat down on the table, her stomach rumbled at the sight of the mountainous plate of pancakes topped with syrup placed in front of her. A slab of butter sat on a plate in the middle of the round table.

She grinned, "Yay! Pancakes time! Wow! Sis, you've sure outdid yourself!" referring to the lot of scrumptious looking pancakes and picked up the fork on the table.

"Hn, that's easy, I knew that a normal serving of pancakes won't be enough for that monster of a stomach of yours. But having to prepare that gigantic breakfast of yours, you're going to clean up the plates afterwards." Akira said nonchalantly, suppressing a smirk at the look on Ayame's face.

"Aww… Do I have to?" Ayame pouted.

"Don't be a lazy pig, Ayame. We'll have to plan out a timetable for us to take turns to do the cleaning or washing in this new home later." Akira stated, and then sighed as Ayame attacked the pancakes with her fork, shoveling it into her mouth hungrily, apparently more interested in eating then what Akira has to say.

"_Jeez, wonder how she breathes eating as though she hadn't eaten for days…Whoa…The pancakes actually disappeared whole into her mouth! Wonder if this is considered talent or pure entertainment… " _Akira mused and started on her rather small serving of pancakes compared to Ayame's. A few minutes later, as Akira were about to start on her last pancake when Ayame yelled, "More please!" Akira rolled her eyes as she replied, "You've had enough. If you're still hungry, make it yourself. This is not a restaurant, ya know."

"Fine! I don't really feel that hungry anyway." Ayame glared and started washing up the dishes as she doesn't know how to flip pancakes. Akira chuckled with glee as she finished her pancake and left the plate in the sink for Ayame to wash.

After Ayame have done her last wash up, they got their stuff and set off to the academy. Ayame started a conversation "Hey sis, do you think we can make friends with the rookie nine?" Akira looked thoughtful for a moment before replying.

"You know… It's still a couple of years before the rookie nine graduates, wonder how are they all in the academy… I know Naruto flunked three times before graduating, Sasuke is well, a genius and Sakura's smart. And the others? Hey, I'll like to meet Shikamaru, the guy with laziness comparable to yours, ya think all the members of Rookie Nine will be in the same class as us?" Akira commented and Ayame listened absentmindedly while thinking of how will the rookie nine be like before realizing what Akira had meant in her sentence. "Hey! I'm not lazy! I'm just… relaxed! Yeah! I'm just relaxed." She protested indignantly and Akira just smothered her grin and continued walking.

The sisters swapped comments along the way and reached the large building sooner than they think. They walked in along with a swarm of students and into the classroom they've been before. Looking around, Akira was surprised that they reached the academy early as little students were scattered around the classroom. They received quite some looks from the students, being new to them, and some even greeted them. Ayame and Akira smiled back politely and greeted back. Ayame found two empty seats in the last second row from the back near the windows and waved Akira over.

"Here, I think we can observe everyone from the back." Ayame sat down and looked around for anyone she recognized. Akira settled down beside her, surveying the classroom and the students, including those who are coming in through the door.

"Oh look!" Ayame gestured at a dark haired girl sitting by herself and glancing slightly towards a certain blonde in bright orange jumpsuit who had just arrived noisily into the classroom. Akira tilted her head, as she couldn't see the girl face. But as Naruto bounded up towards them, white pupils-less eyes locked with hers and the girl blushed, looking away. Ayame poked Akira, sending her a grin. Akira poked her back, and then gave a pointed look at Ayame as an energetic blonde approached.

"Hi! You're the new students, right? We've met some time back, you remember me?" Naruto stopped at Ayame's side and grinned, Ayame nodded at him while Akira merely smiled crookedly.

"Where are you from? Do you know your way around here? So how do you find Konoha? I guessed it's quite lonely without any family here huh, I'm so sorry about your parents, maybe I can take you two for a tour around later?" He blabbered and Ayame giggled at the speed he's talking.

Akira looked amusingly at the enthusiastic Naruto and cut him off, "Calm down, you're going to dehydrate yourself by talking non-stop. Yes, we're new here, obviously, and I think Konoha is great. I think we won't be lonely as long as we still have each other I guess," at this Akira ruffled Ayame's hair, causing her to screech and slap Akira's hand off.

"Don't mess up my hair! And who said that its fun having you for company all the time?" Ayame pushed Akira away jokingly and pulled a pitiful look. "I don't want to be stuck with you for the rest of my life you know! I'll be doomed!" Akira laughed at that and Naruto looked on with envy as they banter with each other for a moment.

"Oh sorry, we went off topic, we'll be glad if you'll show us around the village after school. Maybe you can prevent us from getting lost all over the village then." Ayame smiled broadly at Naruto and Naruto felt a warm tingling inside of him.

"_They did not reject me! Yes! Finally someone who will treat me as a normal person and no name calling! They're really nice, maybe we can be friends." _Naruto felt really happy for the first time since he came to the academy and his face lighted up even more when Akira invited him to sit with them.

"_He looked so innocent, who knew how long he have been by himself all along and still be so happy looking." _Akira thought as he sat down on Ayame's other side. Ayame immediately start bombarding Naruto with questions and the two of them quickly warmed up with each other.

Soon, it looked like they're having a lot of fun as Naruto told jokes and made funny faces, making Ayame to laugh till tears leaked out of her eyes.

Akira chuckled at the pair of sunshine and added in her few cents worth of sarcastic comments, but did not join in any further as she was contented to just watch the two laughing.

Then, a female voice called out, "Hey, you two are the newcomers, aren't you? Why are you sitting in Sasuke's seat? I know that he _always_ sit here only, to think that I came here early to book the seat beside him!" Akira blinked and looked at the person who was talking.

"Huh? Oh are you talking to me? I'm sorry but I didn't know it was taken, but I'm perfectly fine sitting here. And no one had come up to me to claim the seat, so I guess the person you're looking for decided to sit somewhere else then." Akira said politely to the blue eyed girl, looking into her eyes. She had straight blond hair which hang above her shoulders and her fringe was clipped up neatly, she looked quite pleasant, however. Akira thought that she looked vaguely familiar but didn't ask for her name.

Ayame and Naruto had stopped talking and looking at the girl, and at Sasuke's name, Naruto gave a snort and said, "Oh yeah, I was also thinking where that stupid Sasuke went and found them two already sitting in his seat. Maybe he's sick of you people chasing him all around the school and went into hiding. Hah!" Naruto gave a superior laugh and the girl narrowed her eyes at him.

"What do you know about Sasuke-kun? How dare you call Sasuke stupid! You're the stupid one!" The blonde huffed shrilly at Naruto, her voice piercing the whole class' ears. Naruto cringed, and Ayame cut in, "Okay… You don't have to shout, and come' on, what's so good bout this Sasuke?"

The girl looked at Ayame incredulously, "Because-!"

"Umm… If it's any help, but I think the person you're looking for is actually over there at the other side…" Akira interrupted a sweatdrop on her head as she pointed across the classroom right at the corner of the last row. A raven haired boy sat, elbows on the table and his hands clasped together, his onyx eyes glared at Akira as she pointed at him, as though grudging, _"Why the hell did you do that for?"_

Akira gave an evil grin and shrugged, _"I don't know, for fun?"_ His expression become even more darker and gave an irritated look when the blue eyed girl instantly changed her expression as she squealed, "Sasuke- kun!" She ran over to his side where a group of girls suddenly appeared and surrounded him, each trying to flirt with him. Akira spotted him rolled his eyes slightly before turning away and stared broodingly at the wall, which somehow seemed to be so interesting all of a sudden.

Ayame snorted in disgust at the way the girls were acting, "Man, are they dogs or what?" Akira, Ayame and Naruto sweatdropped as they lost sight of him in the swarm of love struck girls.

"That bastard Sasuke! Why can't anyone see that I'm so much more better than him! He doesn't deserve all those attention!" Naruto complained loudly, jealous of the brooding boy's popularity. At that, the girls on the other side whipped around simultaneously and sent their Glares of Death at Naruto together, each having a vein throbbing dangerous on their heads. If Naruto had a choice to bury himself deep into the Earth, he would have done so at that time. However, this was not an option.

Naruto squeaked and raised both his hands innocently, "Ah Haha?" The girls twitched, and screamed at him altogether, "Naruto you IDIOT! SASUKE'S MUCH MUCH MORE BETTER THAN YOU A THOUSAND TIMES!"

Naruto cowered and shrunk a few size smaller, Ayame and Akira snickered at his plight and gave their condolences in their minds. Luckily for Naruto, the girls did not pursue the matter.

"Dobe…" A murmur escaped out of Sasuke's mouth as he glanced over, and then turned away once again ignoring the mass of girls trying to get his attention. Ayame was looking awed, so Naruto thought that she had also fell for Sasuke's brooding "charm" and this made Naruto felt somewhat depressed.

But then she suddenly spoke out, "Gosh! This is weird! That Sasuke's only nine or ten, I don't know, like us. Yet he already had such fanatics after him? Life must be tough for him…" The corners Akira lips curled up in amusement, as the comment suddenly gave her a vision of Sasuke being chased all around the village with his horde of fan girls behind, everyday. _"Hmm, wonder if all the obsessed girls are within our age group or varies huh…"_ Ayame tapped her chin with her finger, thought.

"He doesn't have a _normal_ life anyway…" Akira muttered, supporting her head with one hand. "I guess…" Naruto stared, surprised and realizing for the first time how "dangerous" life must have felt like for Sasuke, and for the first time, his jealousy of Sasuke lessened a tiny _weeny_ bit and was replaced with a _little_ pity.

Akira added, "No wonder he's said to be a genius. Anyone who could handle that group of fan girls, escaping from them for almost everyday surely had his fair share of so-called training." Grinning wickedly at Naruto, she continued, "Maybe you should gather yourself some fan girls then, save you lots of boring training, don't you think?" Akira winked and laughed as Naruto looked revolted at the idea of it. Ayame giggled and patted him on the back, "You'll never know! Who knows in five years time, you'll have a fan club under your name!"

"No! I don't think so! Ahh! The horrors! It will NEVER EVER HAPPEN!" Naruto blanched at the thought of him in Sasuke's shoes. The two sisters laughed heartily and Naruto gave them a withering glare, while in the background poor Sasuke was having a time of his life.

Suddenly, the classroom door slide opened and the class quiet down as Iruka stepped into the room and shouted for them to silent. The group of "Sasuke fan girls" was disappointed to leave the table where Sasuke was sitting and most of them scrambled for a seat nearest to Sasuke. Squabbles started again as the girls quarrel for seats and Iruka sighed, rubbing his head and grumbling, "Why do I have to suffer this class' nonsense…"

After the girls settled down, (_A/N: How Iruka could make them settle down, we would never know…)_ Iruka started the lesson, teaching them about chakra and how to use it effectively. Ayame and Akira listened attentively initially as time went by… …

"Oh my… When is the lesson's gonna end!" A groan came from under a pair of arms, while scribbling sounds on paper were heard beside her. Akira looked down at the almost knocked out Ayame, "You should really pay attention and try to stay awake if you want to be a ninja. It's only the basics too…" She nudged the slouching Ayame but to no success.

"Don't tell me you actually could stand all this… this… this crap talking!" Ayame whined, her voice muffled. Akira pursed her lips, " This is certainly not any "crap" you're learning back in your real school! Anyway, I don't enjoy this as much as you think, Ayame. It comes with all the practice back in the real school… I was hoping it would be more interesting here though." She grumbled, her hands continuing taking notes.

"Ouch! What-?" A flying duster landed exactly where it was aimed at. Ayame's head. Startled awake from her daydreaming by the pain, Ayame looked around wildly, confused. Akira elbowed Ayame; Iruka was looking at her, not at all happy. "Ayame you should know better then sleep in my class! Now as a punishment you'll have to write an essay on today's lesson, due next lesson. Let's see what you had learnt." Iruka scolded, a bit irritated.

A bell rang, echoing through the corridors, signaling the end of school.

"Saved by the bell!" Akira said, relieved. And Ayame cheered up, as Iruka dropped his lecture and told the class to dismiss. The students scrambled happily out of the classroom, Akira and Ayame followed.

Once out of school, Ayame scowled, "What the heck! First day of school and I've got an essay as present! Help me out on this won't you!" She looked at Akira puppy eyed.

Akira rolled her eyes and waved a hand airily at her notes, _"Help yourself, I knew this would happened."_

"Hey! Wait up!" A familiar voice called from behind. They turned around as Naruto skidded to a halt in front of them. "So… Ayame you've got yourself an essay as a first-day-in-school present huh?" He grinned. "Bleh. Don't talk 'bout it." Ayame glared, "Iruka sensei's biased, you're not paying attention in class too. Why did he catch me instead of you!" She pointed an accusing finger at him. Naruto laughed, "Your luck!" then he added, "You could've avoided his eyes with a few tricks… Wanna know?" His grin got wider.

"Ooh! What kind of tricks huh?" Ayame asked excitedly, even Akira looked interested. "Well… Promise you'll treat me to ramen at Ichiraku, five bowls! And I'll tell you." He crossed his arms smugly. "What! You're greedy!" Ayame exclaimed. Akira shook her head, laughed, "You're hopeless, Naruto!"butNaruto stubbornly said, "Five bowls of ramen! No bargain!"

"Two!" That was Ayame retorting.

"No way! Five!"

"How 'bout three?" Akira chirped.

"Humph! Four! No lesser!" Naruto argued.

"Come'on! Three!" Ayame cried.

"Nah… Four!" Naruto said bluntly.

"Six then!" Akira smoothly added in.

"Hah! Four!" Ayame grinned.

"What! Two it is then!" Naruto stupidly said.

Ayame yelled, "Deal!" Akira smirked and Naruto paled, realizing he was tricked. "HEY! No fair!" Ayame whistled and looped her arm between Naruto's, dragging him. Changing the topic, Akira asked, "Where's the tour you promised to take us around?" Naruto immediately yelled, "Right away! But the first stop: TO ICHIRAKU!"

TO BE CONTINUED...

A/N: So… Chapter 4's finally up! Yay! Oh heheh… ya I know it's been some time since the last chapter… I'm so SORRY!

The exams are on us and to make it worse, Magical.S gotten sick for some days… And poor Kail-S's the one to do most of the writing/typing of this chapter. Kay, not wasting anymore time…

Anyway, think you guys might have noticed some changes in the way we're writing/typing our fic already, so let's get some things clear ayes?

Yup, to **some-anime-gal** in this fic we started with Naruto and co. when they're 10 years old so Team Seven will only be formed after 2 or 3 years I guessed. And might I add that **only** Ayame is 10 yrs old like Naruto and so, Akira is NOT 10 yrs old, she's merely been turned into her 10 yr old self to fit in with Ayame. Akira, for your information, is 14; this may explain why sometimes she'll seem a bit bossy or matured as u might see. She'll resume her original age further into the fic, you'll see. Anyone who wants read their whole profile can request for it!

Then, reaching this far, I've looked through our fic once again and felt that… the opening chapter totally sucked! Sry fer the language there, but I'm sure most ppl will agree with me ya? That's sad u see, most ppl will read the 1st chapter n ignore the rest coz it made such bad impression. So I think we may or may not edit it and make it better, also to give more details/information.

And the other negative impact is… ppl! Our fic feeds on REVIEWS! Aww… Come'on guys, we **_need_** reviews to continue! X I'm not forcing u guys though, but I hope to aim for higher amt of reviews. So at least 5 reviews per chapter? Can? Can? Can? Please! X3 Readers motivation through reviews is the Elixir of Life to writers, it pushes us to write u see, even though we're so darn lazy.

Alright… So the last issue will be regarding the OCs huh? Good news for ppl who wants to insert their OCs, we're happy to accept them! So long you give us full information needed n extras that u wanna put in, we'll see what we can do, in one way or another… Sry if we took a very long time to have your OC appear in the fic but rest assure that its because we're still planning the whole story and want to make it flow.

Oh! Regarding pairings of Ayame and Akira! U ppl will be the judge! Vote for who U wants them to end up with! Initially, we're choosing it ourselves… but too troublesome! So there u go, UR choice! Pairings of the OCs can be settled by the creator of the OC, so I guess that's it.

And last but not least, lots of thanks to ALL our reviewers! We LOVE you! Ahem… " Yea, it really boosts our confidence and makes us **really** happy when we know we did a good job of the chapter. We would've given u guys huggies if we could! X))

And so that's that! We'll see you again in the next chapter! Plz R&R!

Anything else to ask, shoot:)


	5. Too much ramen!

A/N: Well! How are you people getting on? Ahahahaa… (Scratches head) Soooo… Here's your chapter 5! Lots of love to our reviewers who reminded us to update soon! ;D Ok let's cut it short, here are the profiles of our OCs and another OC from **loveme731! **Sorry there, you've waited for your OC to make her appearance so here she is! 

Name: **Kyumi Ayame (Amy)**

Age: 10

Hair: Lavender (dyed) hair reaches just above the waist; the ends of her hair curled up slightly and usually tied back in a simple half ponytail. Her hair style will change as the story goes on. ;)

Eye color: Emerald

Clothes: She always wears dark red and black or dark colored clothes. Normally wears a dark red T-shirt with black pants along with matching black ninja sandals.

Personality: Bubbly and sporty (And crazy at times). But some of her smiles or happy faces are just cover-up when she doesn't want people to know how she feels or when she just wanted some privacy. She can also be really scary at times and when she is truly mad (As in psychotic mad, which has never happen before) she becomes her scariest part. Somewhat unconcern about how people look at her or the people around her, she has a stubborn attitude. However she thinks herself as a tomboy, she just loves her long hair…

Name: **Kyumi Akira (Marissa, also known as Mari for short)**

Age: 14 (She look 10 year old now, will show up in her normal age further into the story)

Hair: Deep auburn colored hair; it is always the just-out-of-bed look and normally piled up in a messy bundle with some hair tumbling down at the side. It hung below her shoulders when let down.

Eyes: A darker shade of emerald than Ayame

Clothes: Does not have a preferred color of clothing, she is quite easy going about her clothes, often just wear whatever she feels like wearing but must feel comfy in it. You'll most probably see her in a loose shirt and shorts/pants. (A/N: Well I've drawn some pictures of her and Ayame so when I got a scanner I'll upload it 4 viewing. But that'll have to wait… ")

Personality: A complicate person, she is sometimes quite unpredictable so people often don't know what she's thinking (She loves to confuse people with this). Very honest about her opinions, she is also firm in her beliefs and very loyal to her loved ones. A fast learner yet quite lazy at times, she takes things in her stride and in her own sarcastic way. Her bad? Let's just say its better to be her friend than her foe. (A/N: I'm gonna stop here now, you all will form your own conclusion bout these two as you follow the story ;p)

_**OC of loveme731**_

Name: **Kimora Mitoshi (Known as Miru to her friends)**

Age: 11

Hair: Shoulder length brown hair.

Eyes: Brown

Clothes: Since she's a Chinese, her normal wear consists of a golden dress with a phoenix print on the side. There's also a pair of black pants worn under the dress, she also has a pair of matching shoes to go with the outfit.

Personality: Well, she's jumpy and happy most of the time. She's also quite childish but can be really really scary. REALLY.

Background info: From the Village of Mist, her father is a business man coming to Konoha to make a deal with the Hokage. She has a tough mother who's one of the best ninja in Mizu and they're rich.

Father: Musuko Mitoshi (Ben Shen)

Mother: Shinkei Mitoshi (Nancy Lan)

(A/N: Ehem… Um hope you don't mind I've sort of translated your parents name from their original names ayes… :x And because you're one family, I kept the surname. Oh if you're wondering, your father's name means "Son" and your mother, "God's grace". Yeah funny huh? I got it from some website… " Oh well Japanese names fit better ya?)

…………

Kimora: ON WITH THE STORYY! I'M MAKING AN APPEARANCE IN HERE! FINALLY! (Glares at the authoress) (Turns back to her happy mood) YAY!

Kail-S: " Uh… Yeah, I know! (Looks at Kimora weirdly) Sorry!

Magical-S: O.O" …… Right… HEY! Where did YOU come from! (Points finger at the jumping Kimora)

Kimora: Aww shucks! (Mutters) Can't let her know… She'll invade Konoha with her crazymonkeysandsillypinkandpurplehippostroops Heheh… (Whistles innocently, slowly edging away)

_POOF! Clouds of smoke blinded them momentarily, choking them._

Kail-S: (choking) GOD! What the hell-! Couldn't you walk in through the DOOR!

Magical-S: _choke-cough-choke- _You used too much smog bombs!

Akira and Ayame: MIRU! Finally… Found you, get your ass back to Konoha or you won't be even _mentioned_ in the story! Uhh… Sorry for that (Waves hand around)…

Kimora: (Wails) NOOOO! What are you waiting for! Let's GOOO! (Drags Akira and Ayame out of the door to god-knows-where)

Magical-S and Kail-S: (Sweatdropped)

Magical-S: (Muttering) How does she know bout my secret troops… Dang it! She forgotten to add the dodoNEJIandboboSASUKEtroops I've just recently created…

Kail-S: (slaps face) I'm going crazy… (To the readers) Let's just ignore those lunatics and get on with the chapter aye? (Roll eyes at the said "lunatic")

**Chapter 5: New friend and a bad day for Ayame**

In a little hidden village of shinobi, Konoha, the afternoon was filled with sounds indicating the peaceful atmosphere the village had and everyone was happily going about with their own things. All was as usual, yet in a little corner, a middle aged owner of a little ramen stall was feeling an ominous bubble in the pits of his stomach, as though something or someone was drawing closer… Something will happen which he would not like it. Nope, not at all. Or maybe he should?

"Ahem! Ojisan, hurry up with the ramen!" A low voice grumbled, and the middle aged man jerk out of his daydream and quickly shook the cooked ramen a little before sliding it into a big bowl and pouring the ramen soup over it. The bowl was pushed in front of the complaining customer and the man sighed.

Running sounds and a voice all too familiar to the ramen stall owner approached, the middle aged man froze in his movements and glanced at the opening of his stall anxiously.

"_Oh no no no… Not him!" _He prayed fervently to any gods or goddesses' names which happened to run over his mind. A flash of orange and white before his eyes and the voice of the very person he wanted to avoid in his stall ranged out.

"Ojisan! Miso ramen for me please! Chicken ramen for my new friends here! Oh make another extra! They're treating! Hah!" The said "Ojisan" moaned silently, but he showed a poker face at the newcomers.

Blonde hair and sparking blue eyes looked eagerly at him, hands on the table and a fox-like grin plastered across his face. Two young girls, also familiar to him even though he had only met them once, were looking at him with sheepish grins and wary looks as they settled down in stools beside their hyper companion.

They greeted him softly and remembering how last time they had ran away without paying (see chapter 2), they blushed slightly. The auburn head scratched her cheek with a finger before saying softly, "Umm… Sorry about the runaway last time… We hadn't got any money to pay for the ramen at that time. We'll return you the money together with today's meal!" The other girl in a white top nodded her lavender head at him and the man's expression softened a bit.

"Well, you're forgiven. You don't have to pay for the ramen last time; a young man came in and paid for you kids. Said it's a treat from the Hokage. I'll leave it at that; at least you girls got the decent mind to apologize. However, **_this_** young man here should learn some manners." The man gave a stern look at Naruto who laughed uneasily and quickly wave it off.

"Ahahah… So Ojisan! Ramen?" Naruto grinned weakly.

"All right, all right… Coming right up!" The man mumbled, shuffling away to whip up some ramen for his customers.

Soon, Naruto, Ayame and Akira were laughing and chattering between bites of ramen. _"I think I'm gonna get use to this!"_ Ayame thought as she chuckled, feeling very satisfied with the cheery atmosphere around her.

Naruto slurped his ramen noisily and smirked, said something through his mouthful of ramen, the soup dripping onto the table, to Ayame. "Ar begd hai caf eed moor wa-men fan eew!"

"Oh damn straight! EWWW! Can't you swallow your food before opening your mouth?" Akira gagged, passing a napkin to Naruto.

"So what did you say again?" Ayame asked, cocking her head to one side, swatted the untidy sight of Naruto's terrible table manners away as though it was a daily event she witnessed.

Naruto gulped down the rest of his ramen, to Akira's horror, and repeated, "I said, I bet I can eat more ramen than you!"

Akira stiffened at that and sure enough, Ayame's yell rang out within moments, "What! No way! I am the one who can eat more ramen than you!" She emptied her bowl too, as if to prove it.

Akira shifted in her seat and buried her face in her hands with resignation as they glared and sparks filled the air, her bowl of ramen left almost untouched as she lost her appetite at what she knew is going to come next.

A crowd began to gather and someone was yelling, "RAMEN COMPETITION! RAMEN COMPETITION!"

Ayame did not seem to hear as she yelled, "Oji- san! Get me ten chicken ramen!" Naruto glared and yelled even louder, "Ojisan! I want the same as her but two more miso ramen and three more beef ramen!" Ayame growled and shouted again, "Get me five of each different ramen you've got!"

The stall owner looked stunned, then gleeful, as he rubbed his hands. _"Ahh… It's been long since there was an opportunity to show off my skills! Too long! Since the last time young Gai and Kakashi had their 'Challenge of Youthful Ramen!' as Young Gai claimed…" _

He paused, _"Come to think of it, that's quite a stupid name…"_ then he shrugged, _"But they brought in loads of customers, I'm not complaining."_

Akira sweatdropped as more and more people gathered and started cheering loudly. The people jostled around her and she slipped through the crowd, calling over the heads, "Uhh… I'm going back first, all right with you guys?" then added to herself in a lower voice, "Heheh… Sorry girl, and boy, but I'm not paying for **that **this time."

Obviously, she was ignored and forgotten, all the better for Akira as she stuck her hands in her pockets and walked away, mentally grinning at the expressions on Ayame and Naruto when they discovered she was gone.

"_And most probably it will be quite some time later…"_ She snickered to herself as the sounds of the crowd gradually disappeared behind her.

Meanwhile, among the crowd, a girl with shoulder length brown hair smiled and thought, _"This is so interesting!"_ She pushed and squeezed through the crowd, all the while giggling as she stepped on people's foot, and smirking at the yelps of pain she caused.

"ANOTHER BOWL!" Ayame shouted, blood pumping furiously through her as she slammed her bowl onto the table. She took a glance at Naruto who stuck out his tongue at her, also demanding for another serving of ramen.

"YAY! YOO HOOO! YOU GO!"

"GET HIM GIRL!"

"HELL NO! THE BOY'S GONNA WIN!"

Screams came from around them as the people cheered for the person they think will win. Some even placing bets on them, mothers shooed their children away and the men shouting encouragements. For once, the residents of Konoha have gotten an excuse to take a break from their boring routine.

Both Ayame and Naruto would be greatly surprised at the size of the crowd they attracted with their little competition, if they had even take notice of their surroundings. But they were too busy stuffing themselves, not wanting to lose to each other.

This went on for a couple of hours before both of them began to choke themselves as their face turned green while they slowly raised their chopsticks and swallowed. Cheeks puffed up like a couple of sick balloon frogs, their face turned a shade deeper, almost blue, and brought the dangling noodles to their lips…

BLEEECCHHHHH!

(A/N: To all young kids, do NOT try this at home or anywhere else.)

Shrieks of disgust erupted as Ayame and Naruto suddenly turned purple, jumped up and puked all over the floor. "EEEWWWW!" The crowd drew back and covered their noses with their hands as the two pale faces pulled themselves up shakily, clutching their stomachs.

"I wouldn't look at ramen the same any more… No more!" Ayame barely wheezed out.

"I can't continue too… Argg… This is the first time I can't swallow another mouthful…" Groaned Naruto as he leaned on the table, his legs had become jelly after spilling the contents of his stomach. In public no less. But they couldn't be bothered anyway.

There was a pause, while the crowd called eagerly for the results of their competition, and the two of them took the moment to recover their senses.

The ramen owner wiped his forehead with a proud smile and announced loudly, "Here! We have Ayame with 8 bowls of chicken ramen, 4 bowls of miso ramen and 5 beef ramen! Naruto, on the other hand, scored 7 chicken ramen, 6 miso ramen and 4 beef ramen!" He then settled down with a large smile at the crowd.

The excited whispers calmed down for a second, then they did the math.

… … …

"NOOOO! THEY TIED!" A howl of disappointment from the crowd.

Disgruntled, the people began pulling their money out and looking surly at the outcome. They sure weren't expecting this result.

"HAHAHA! Yes! I **_told_** you they'll tie, didn't I? Now, pay up!" A female voice boomed with triumph over all the heads. The crowd parted and the brown hair girl who was the culprit of a lot of sore feet of the unlucky people waved her hands at the taller men who lost.

Sensing that the show was over, the people went back to their own work and those who lost stomp away muttering over their losses.

Soon, only Ayame, Naruto, the middle aged man and the new girl were left. Ayame and Naruto had finally noticed the crowd they attracted and was very surprised. No, scratch that. They were **shocked**, especially Naruto, who suddenly realized someone had even cheered for him, distinctly, back then.

Their faces burned a little at the image, and impression, they gave just now when they emptied their stomach right on the streets.

They looked at each other and laughed weakly as the girl approached with a wide grin on her face while counting a wad of notes on her hands.

Her brown eyes sparkled happily and her smile friendly. Ayame and Naruto, still feeling the after effects of the gorging and puking, slouched on the stools but straightened with curiosity as the girl skipped over.

"Hey, that was a great competition! Anyway, I'm Kimora Mitoshi!" She held out a hand, "You can call me Miru!" she continued, shaking Ayame and Naruto's hand up and down briefly.

Naruto brightened up immediately at meeting another new friend and replied, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, the future Hokage!" He jumped up and held his head high.

Ayame smiled politely though her face was still very pale and introduced herself, "I'm Kyumi Ayame, nice to meet you."

A cough interrupted them from behind; it was the ramen stall owner. He gave them a broad grin and help out a hand, reminding them that they had to pay for their 34 bowls of ramen.

"Ehem! That would be 3400 dollars please. But since you two are my top customers I'll give a discount, it'll be 3000 dollars then." He said, looking intently at them so as to make sure they wouldn't run away like the last time.

"Oh yeah… Erm… Akira? I know you won't be pleased, but…" Ayame trailed off as she searched the area for Akira. No Akira.

"Akira? Don't play any tricks with us ya! Come out?" Naruto called out nervously as the middle aged man began frowning at them and his eyes gleamed at them dangerously.

Ayame then suddenly realized Akira had sneaked away, not wanting to carry the responsibility for the payment. And she had all their money with her! They were also supposed to treat Naruto, though not so much but he had not brought any money with him either.

Ayame and Naruto sweated profusely as a shadow loomed over them, "Er… A…About th..the… money… Wedon'thaveanywithusrightnowsorry?" They gushed out, stepping back as the ramen stall owner blew steam out of his nose like a bull.

"… …"

"AHHHHH! AKIRA! YOU'LL GET IT FROM ME LATER!" Ayame screamed, shaking her fists at the sky and a large vein popped on her head.

**On the other side of the village…**

"Hmm…? What was that?" Akira looked up as she thought she heard her name and a distant shriek.

"Hah… They should be done now…" She murmured to herself, browsing through the different kinds of intriguing weapons. After separating from Ayame and Naruto, she wandered around the village, looking for something interesting to kill some time.

Instead she ended up in a well lit shop, large shiny katanas and some random tools of ninja displayed behind the glass window, inside were more variety of weapons as Akira hopped from one shelf to another in curiosity and wide eyes, brimming with excitement.

"_Oooooh! Wow! Hey what- WAH! SHINY! Eh, this is so cool!" _Akira suddenly felt like the 10 year old she looks now as her fascination of sharp, pointy and shiny stuff helped her.

"Looks like you like weaponries a lot aye? May I be of some help?" Akira nearly dropped the rather evil looking kunai she held in her hands as someone suddenly spoke up. An old man stood behind as she turned around, white hair lined his head and a flowery apron tied around his waist withhis eyes crinkled together.

"H... Hai!" Akira replied as she nodded at him vigorously.

"Come to think of it, I'd like to get some tools for practicing and training. Could you help me to find some suitable ones?" Akira asked, her eyes surveying the oh so interesting and cool looking weapons near her, grinning widely and carefully replacing the kunai back.

The old man thought for a moment and measured Akira with his eyes then said, "Hmm… I might be able to get something for you… What are your choices of weapon?"

"Probably some kunai and throwing stars. I'd loved to get a katana, but not now yet…" Akira muttered wistfully, staring at a particular humungous but beautifully crafted katana hanging on the wall. _"Heck! That sword's almost as tall as me! I wanna grow up back to my normal self RIGHT NOW!"_ Her brain snarled at whoever had stuck her in her little body. (A/N: …mumbleswombles… Be patient, you'll be back yourself in good time… muahahahachokeshahaa)

"Ahh… Yes, yes… Perhaps you'll like to come back when the time's right…" The old man glanced briefly at the object Akira's looking at and back to Akira, smiling warmly. Then he went to the back of the shop and rummaged in a large brown box on the floor.

"Here, this will do for the time being." He handed Akira a set of kunai and throwing stars, all dark in color and the edges gleamed sharply, _"These stuff can do major damage!"_ Akira mused. Then the old man pulled something bulky from the side into view.

"I'll suggest some of these weights. It'll do you good in training, especially in speed." He winked and then said, "My granddaughter's also in the academy right now, you might want to know some tips from her if you ever met her aye." Akira tucked that little information away in her mind.

Akira looked through the different weights and finally settled on two sets, one for her and the other Ayame. After purchasing it, Akira said her thanks and went out of the door; she had the old man to put her things up for delivery as she couldn't possibly carry the weights back.

Skipping her way back home, Akira suddenly halted and back tracked her way a bit. She stopped, looked up at the eye catching colorful poster which attracted quite an amount of people, namely those older ladies, and break into a large cheeky grin. _"Oh yeah… Ayame would **love** this for dinner…"_

She chuckled with glee and went into the shop; barely avoided being squashed by some smelly butt (whom she suspected is the fat woman who lost her cat in the Naruto series).

"_Meh! I guessed being small has its kicks after all!"_ Akira grunted in her mind as she easily got through the mass and slipped out safely with her bag of stuff. Whistling softly, Akira headed back home to wait for Ayame, thinking of random thoughts along the way.

**Back To Ayame and Co….**

The scene at the ramen stall was like these; Ayame and Naruto shrinking back from the malice the ramen stall owner was giving out right now. Kimora by the side watching and giggling every now and then.

"Ahhhh! We know, we know! Sorry Ojisan! B… But…!"

"NO BUTS! No money to pay, you're going to work for your freedom!" The ramen stall owner was practically roaring into poor Ayame and Naruto's ears. He caught hold of them by the neck of their shirts and prepared to stomp off to the back when Kimora spoke up between her laughter.

"I... it's all… all right, Ojisan." She choked out and flapped one of her hand at them as though prompting him to come. Ayame, Naruto and the man stopped and stared at her, they had almost forgotten someone else was there.

"Don't worry 'bout it, the bill's on me." She reduced her laughter to giggling. The man "humph" and dropped Ayame and Naruto. The two scuttled away instantly and Kimora continued, "After all, they've won me some money, which will cover the bill and still have leftover."

Moments later, Ayame, Naruto and their new-found friend were released. The ramen stall owner breathed freely after that and made them (Ayame and Naruto) swore that they will only come for ramen when they have. Got. Money. To. Pay. For. It. He growled one word by one word clearly to make his point.

"Thanks a lot Kimora! If it wasn't for you back then we wouldn't be able to get away that easily." Ayame shuddered at the dirty dishes and more cleaning work there will be.

"Yeah! Ojisan would make us work like hell and we'll turn old before we can come out!" Naruto agreed, wrinkling his nose.

"Miru! Call me Miru!" Ki- Miru waved their thanks away and said cheerily, "I already said so before, you've won me the money, so it's right that I help you out in this trivial matter."

"All right! So what should we do now?" Naruto punched his fist in the air and began to go sugar high, bouncing around.

The two other sweatdropped at his hyperness, then Ayame turned to Miru, more interested to know more about her then seeing Naruto bouncing away.

And so they found out that Miru was not of Konoha but from the Mist, she had came to Konoha with her father on business matters. She had arrived yesterday evening and happened to be exploring around the village today when she came upon the ramen stall, and the rest you know…

"Well, I'd loved to stay but I think its getting late. I got to go before my father began to pine for me." Miru laughed, "See you guys tomorrow!"

And she ran off down the streets. Ayame and Naruto said their goodbyes, waving their hands.

"So I guessed we'll meet again tomorrow in school!" Naruto faced Ayame and gave his usual grin.

Ayame nodded, "Yeah, and I've got something to settle with Akira too…" She chuckled maliciously as the wheels turned in her brain.

Naruto shared a look with her and Ayame went off to the direction of her house.

"Remember to get back at Akira for me too!" Naruto shouted and Ayame turned, giving a thumbs-up, and then raced away.

"_Hey! Naruto that cheat hadn't told me his secret technique on how to avoid being caught taking a 'break' in Iruka sensei's lesson!"_ Ayame jerked and slowed down before the suspiciously cheery looking house and gasped again, _"HOLY MOMMA! I've almost forgotten! Iruka sensei's essay! AHH!"_

Ayame burst into the house in her hurry and all thoughts of revenge flung out of the window. "AKIRAAA!" Ayame cried out and headed straight for the kitchen where she heard Akira's humming.

Upon reaching the kitchen doorway, Ayame's eyes widen at the sight in it and abruptly turned around to escape. But too bad Akira had already gotten ahead of her.

"Oh Ayaameee! Is that how you treat your dear sister who had took her time and efforts to cook up your dinner for you?" Akira crooned sweetly, a hand on her hips and the other twirling a pair of chopsticks as she stood blocking the doorway.

"Ack! How did you get in front of me?" Ayame jumped and took a step back. Akira merely grinned, the corners of her lips twitched in attempt to keep down her laughter at Ayame's goggle eye expression.

"Now, now… Sit! I've eaten and left some dinner for you, you can still eat right? Good!" Ayame gaped, looked anxiously at the table, and was not given the chance to answer.

The clock read 7 o'clock at night, five hours ago since she started her ramen competition. And now, a large- no, a ridiculously enormous bowl of steaming **ramen** was sitting on the table in front of her. Ayame could see the orange prawns and more stuff floating on the soup. It was looking veeeryy delicious and at any other time, she would be happily shoveling down the ramen. But not today. She's faced enough ramen to last her whole life.

"No! Nononono! How could you do this to me! Akira! You knew I had tons of ramen today and sick of it! You- you did this on purpose!" Ayame wailed, pointing a finger at Akira's grinning face.

"What? Oh so you're not gonna eat?" Akira said innocently, and then tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Ah… Then I guess you'll have to get that essay Iruka wanted done by yourself… I think I lost the notes…"

Ayame blanched. She looked at the clock, 7.10pm, and then back at Akira.

"You're so evil you know that?" Ayame threw at Akira.

"And you're such a dear." Akira cackled, "Anything to throw you off from the thoughts of revenge. Bad for health, Ayame!"

"Well tell that to the vengeance loving Uchiha!" Ayame retorted, glaring at her sister.

"Better start on it now, Ayame." Akira said pointedly, snickering at the color Ayame's face was changing to, and thought joyfully, _"Oh she should see her own face! That's so fu-!"_

Akira stopped dead and her breath hitched for second as she stared at Ayame. _"What the hell was that! Am I going blind? She-"_ Akira narrowed her eyes and looking closely at Ayame. She swore she just saw the whole image in front of her _flickered_, yes flickered. She blinked and the haziness disappeared. _"I hoped it doesn't happen again…" _

Ayame was grumbling all the way the whole time and silently cursing her luck. Picking up her chopsticks, her face paled and turned greenish as the strong smell of ramen drifted pass her nose. Gripping the chopsticks, she glared at the ramen, _"Might as well get this over with it!" _

Unknown to her, Akira rubbed her eyes and kicked the little matter away, determined not to be bothered by it. _"Must be too much shininess from the weapon shop… Oh yeah! The weapons! It's arriving tomorrow. Hmm, let it surprise her tomorrow then…"_ Akira thought lazily and leaned against the doorway.

… … …. ….

END!

A/N: Eh… well I'm lazy to end it properly. Haha… So that's the end of the fifth chapter! I'm dragging, I know… But I'm having some troubles with inspiration ya know? It's such an unpredictable thingy... Haish!

Kay! Things to take note people! I'm gonna speed up a little in the next few chapters and possibly throw some action in for spices. **Continuing that I will NEED OCs!** Heh. Might be good news to u guys? Well, anyone who wanna join in plz send in ur OCs details and extras through reviews. I will ONLY need a couple of OCs. As team mates and sensei! And random people walking by if you want...

Submitting of OCs will close when I say so in any of the next few chappy! So be sure 2 look out for it! If any of the OCs are not selected or declined, we're really sorry but we couldn't put in a bunch of OCs w/o any reason. :x and if I've mis-portrayed ur OC, correct me! Flame me all u wan or just scream at me ayes.

Right! As I don't know the name of the 'ramen stall owner' so I had to keep calling him 'middle aged man' n of coz 'ramen stall owner' its quite troublesome so if any1 know what his name is can u plz tell mii?

And, the setting is in Japan right? Or is it in China? Well I decided 2 set it in Japan no matter wad... So currency will be Yen! Hopefully that explains the 3000 dollars/yen worth of ramen Ayame n Naruto gobbled.

Last, I'm sad 2 say this but after this chapter I won't be updated till my major graduating exams are over! Hell I'm slacking all the way man… Let's hope 4 the best then. x.x" May the Force be with us!

Okie dokie! I think that's all! X) Plz READ N REVIEW!  Takkare ya all! I'm preparing 2 go to war with the evil evil exams! Ja ne!


End file.
